When you Walk away
by Forever Dawning
Summary: BV: Bulma is a Sai-jin pop-star sensation on Vegeta-sei. But what happens when Vegeta wants a private performance? Read and Review!
1. A Night to Remember

When you walk away….

Bulma was more than excited at this time. She was dressed in a deep blue, velvet miniskirt, along with a v-neck matching halter-top. Her hair was falling down her back in spikes to her mid-back. The blue-haired sai-jin was filled with adrenaline, ready to start the show, just waiting for the signal. She could hear all of them cheering for her out there, all waiting to see her perform her magic. She was the biggest sensation in three galaxies in this quadrant, and now she was performing on her home planet, Vegeta-sei. To top her whole ensemble off for the performance, her blue tail was tied with different black, midnight blue, and light blue ribbons. This would be for all night to remember.

And there was the signal.

Off Bulma went into the dancing lights, a swirl and float into the air, flying around the whole stadium once while the music picked up. The crowd went crazy with cheers. She landing on a flashing and spinning platform where a microphone stood, waiting for her. The enchanting blue maiden picked up the mic and began to sing. The whole stadium went silent.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When you walk away,

You don't hear me say, please,

Oh baby, don't go,

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight,

It's hard to let it go,

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The platform began to flash more lights and spotlights went on her, playing on all the features of her face, making it seem as if she was flawless. All the people were in awe of her, never before seeing their native pop-star sai-jin perform in front of their eyes. She was totally mystifying, lifting herself into the air, then dropping straight to the base dance floor, breaking into a choreographed dance with five other people, two girls and three guys.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

You're giving me too many things,

Lately you're all I need,

You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you,

But does that mean I have to meet your father?

When we are older you'll understand,

what I meant when I said "No,

I don't think life is quite that simple"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The two girls and two of the guys paired up, and the last guy came up to Bulma. She fell into his arms and then did a tango number with him. Some people in the crowds began to get up and dance as well, becoming caught up in the moment. That was what Bulma loved, the moment. That was the time when nothing mattered, when time stopped. Everyone had a good time during the moment, including her. She didn't have to worry about anything, but let herself feel free. Her Ocean gaze fell upon everyone moving to her rhythm then shot an exploding ki ball into the air, making a large explosion.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When you walk away,

You don't hear me say, please,

Oh baby, don't go,

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight,

It's hard to let it go,

Bulma whispered So simple and clean...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The dancers moved to the back of the stage and fell into statue-like poses, powering up to create a glowing effect on their bodies. They were all held in positions that were as if they were dancing mid-step. Bulma still stood at the front of the arena's stage, light playing on her features, hand still upheld. Another shot came from her hand, causing an explosion, but this time it was more like fireworks.

The ki blast she had sent off into the sky left glittering light of ki falling down on the stage. The blue Goddess threw her microphone into the air and started doing double somersaults and ended it with a triple back flip, catching her mic at the end.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The daily things that keep us all busy,

Are confusing me,

That's when you came to me and said,

Wish I could prove I love you,

But does that mean I have to walk on water?

When we are older you'll understand,

It's enough when I say so,

And maybe some things are that simple,

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Dancers began to move again, heatedly this time, and they surrounded Bulma, beginning to rip off her clothes. When she emerged from the small crowd of performers, she was wearing a deep blue tube top and another miniskirt, black this time. The top had the insignia of Vegeta-sei on it, while she flew back to the platform barefooted, the dancers flew around her, still glowing, as if she was the sun and they were the planets. When everyone had landed, they began to dance heatedly again.

Everyone was grinding against each other on the platform, dancing as close as their bodies would allow. Intimacy was allowed with almost everyone on the planet, except for royalty of course. Bulma knew that she had some interesting prospects with royalty however, and didn't want to delve into that at the moment. As the blue-haired woman dropped to the floor and, she crawled to the edge of the platform, Bulma peeked over the edge.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When you walk away,

You don't hear me say, please,

Oh baby, don't go,

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight,

It's hard to let it go,

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Her hands slid off the platform, then her upper half of her body was off. She flipped onto her back, then began to reach her hands out to the crowd, and watch them dance with fiery passion. The sparks in everyone's eyes were setting her soul aflame, making her happy to see everyone enjoying her performance. She pushed off the platform with her feet and started to fall, oh so slowly, towards the stage.

This time it was as if she had began to use her ki to slow herself down, but Bulma did nothing of the sort. Still, the blue Angel was falling ever slowly down to the base of the arena, making intricate moves in the air, getting closer to the floor by the second, but paying no heed at all.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hold me,

Whatever lies beyond this morning,

Is a little later on,

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all,

Nothing's like before,

When you walk away,

You don't hear me say please,

Oh baby, don't go,

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight,

It's hard to let it go,

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

However, unaware of Bulma, there was a man with onyx eyes and a large black flame on his head for hair, whom was watching her with intrigued eyes. He was simply there to see if she could attend as the opening to his coming-of-age party. Though, he had doubted that a defected saijin could perform, much less throw around ki like that. The performance had interested him extremely, but had no idea where she got the talent. The Prince should not have been surprised non-the-less, because there weren't many blue sai-jins that you could find on Vegeta-sei. Or anywhere else for that matter.

Right before Bulma hit the ground floor, her dance partner had flew down, fast as light, and caught her. From the Lady of Blue's hands, she shot ten more explosive ki balls and sparkling lights fell all around the stadium. The pair set down again on the platform, doing the finale dance, the most in tune and excited part so far, going all out for the end.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hold me,

Whatever lies beyond this morning,

Is a little later on,

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all,

Nothing's like before,

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Finishing up here, Bulma shot into the air, but then became seemingly the slowest she had in the whole song. She twirled, letting the ribbons in her tail come undone and everything in the air around her hung still. The sai-jin in blue began to power-up, her aura a light blue, still twirling her perfect body in a disheveled fashion. As Bulma finished powering up, the pop-star's aura began to grow, ending up exploding, sending thousands of ki blasts from her aura, exploding and making the whole scene blindingly amazing.

The Prince was held in awe of not only her power but her beauty of such a thing. He wondered what else could happen if he were to invite her 'secretly' to his Palace, in request for a private performance. Vegeta could only hold wonder for the young blue-haired woman that stood there, emanating her ki for all to see in it's glory.

As soon as the ki balls exploding, and the continuing rain of glistening sparks fell as rapidly as her ribbons did.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hold me,

Whatever lies beyond this morning,

Is a little later on,

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all,

Nothing's like before,

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Her body dropped like a bullet, and a final blast emitted from her hand, though it was small, it suddenly blinding the whole arena before she hit the ground. When the sai-jins were able to see once again, no one saw the blue-haired performer or her dancers. As the music cut off, everyone began to cheer as loud as could be, the surprised prince simply sitting there. He was probably one of the most awe-struck people in the whole stadium, but he wasn't about to admit it. He wondered how someone who was so... freakish, had such a talent.

As Bulma exited the place, the dancers and herself entered a room where they dressed in more comfortable clothes and before Bulma finally left the building, she looked back. Remembering the moment of that performance, she smiled.

Re-edit: W00t! I'm quite with how this turned out. I'm trying my hardest to finally make Vegeta so much less... OOC. That might happen. And, I'm adding a lot more background, so you learn much more about their past. If you don't know, the song is by Hikaru Utada and it's called 'Simple and Clean'.

Ja ne for now! ----Forever Dawning


	2. Proposition

When you walk away….

You don't hear me say- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Bulma you did so well!" Juuhachiguu exclaimed with enthusiasm equal to a cheerleader on varsity. She had been one of the two other dancers on Bulma's choreography performing team. The other girl that had came with them on tour was Chichi, a woman who was passionate on how well they looked. 18 was blonde, carefree, and outgoing with bright cerulean eyes, while Chi was quite the opposite. The brown-eyes, raven-haired woman was professional, but always determined and full of energy. Chichi was the one who usually choreographed all the dances with suggestions from Bulma.

The three men that had came with them were Krillin, Yamcha and Goku. Yamcha had known Bulma the longest; therefore, whenever doing a dance, they were paired up. Then the two couples that had been going out for a while with each other would get together for the dances. Chichi with Goku-he was the most naive and the least clever, but they loved each other. Along with 18 and Krillin paired up, they were the shortest out of the group, and the liveliest couple. Bulma and Yamcha weren't together, although they had been before the blue angel went on tour. The handsome man had two scars on his face, one on his cheek, and another across his eye. There were rumors that Bulma had put them there. She didn't deny them.

Everyone contributed something to the group, unconsciously or not. Krillin was a short, bald guy, who was the most generous and supportive of the group. You already know of 18, Chichi and Bulma's importance. Yamcha was the most agile man who could do any stunt in air or land, maybe even sea. Goku gave innocent opinions on things, but did have rare occurrences where brilliance popped out of his head and they valued him for that, along with his awesome ability to learn a dance immediately. Everyone one of the people in Bulma's inner-circle was sai-jin; she had this first instinct to stick to her own kind. Even when it had been her own kind to shun her away, because of her... differences.

"It's so good to be home," The Sai-jin sensation said to them, her ocean gaze melted over everything, taking in the cliffs, mountains, deserts and beautiful oases that were held in the landscape of Vegeta-sei. It was too bad that she could not stop and visit her parents for a moment, but they were still probably too busy doing things of their own. Her mother had convinced her father long ago that Bulma had a wonderful voice, and it needed to be heard. From that day, Capsule Corporations –her father was the owner of the company- began to sponsor Bulma's music label and everything had been made and prepared for Bulma by her father's company: She had a lot to thank her parents for, even if they weren't around when she wanted them.

"Yeah, It almost makes me want to cry!" Krillin said sarcastically with a mock-sad voice, narrowly missing 18's arm. They all headed into the tour bus, and as Bulma-the last one to load on- was stepping on to the double-decker, a man with the royal insignia of Vegeta-sei stopped her, handed her a letter, then left. The Blue Sai-jin finally got onto the bus, looking confused but stared at the letter as everyone gazed at her with curious eyes.

"Some guy from the Palace gave this to me... At least I think it was a guy from the palace," She held up the envelope for them to see, and turned it over onto it's back. Sure enough there lay a crest of the Royal family of Vegeta-sei. That meant only three people could have sent this to her, King Vegeta, Queen Celina or Prince Vegeta. She was hoping it was the latter; she'd hate to have to try and do a conservative performance for the whole royal family and loyal subjects. All those court balls were so boring, that's why she had refused any at all.

As Bulma opened the Letter, she unfolded the parchment and began to read it out loud, for everyone to hear:

"This is a request for the Lady Bulma Briefs to ask of a performance for Prince Vegeta, for he decreed it would please him very much for you to put on a private performance for him and his elite guards due to his Birthday is a week from now, If you do acquiesce his stipulation for the performance, please come to the palace in three days time, there will be a welcoming ceremony as well as a feast in your wondrous honor, Thank you for your time. Seer-Advisory for Prince Vegeta,"

"I think we should do it, I mean, we have time, there's no rush, and they're going all out just for their son to watch us dance and sing on his birthday," Chichi said. Juhachiguu looked a little doubtful, as well as Yamcha. Bulma was indecisive about what to do, so they turned to Krillin, looking at him.

"Hey, don't look at me, ask him," Krillin gestured to Goku, peering out of the window as if he hadn't heard a word Bulma said. The girls and guys sat around the table that Goku was at. He glanced over to them, confusedly, "What?"

Bulma retold Goku the letter, and handed it over to him. A big smile on his face, "Bulma, they're going to have food, FOOD, Bulma, that would be impolite to not go after they are holding a feast in OUR honor," He said this seriously, and they beheld the wise words of Goku: Feast Food Do anything. Her blue tail wrapped around her thigh lightly, and she sighed.

"Well, I guess we better start getting together what we're going to do for Prince Vegeta's Coming-of-Age party," They all looked happy to finally be doing something other than the routine stadium after stadium, arena after arena, bar after bar. Goku looked like he was about to faint from happiness at the thought of a feast dedicated to them. Bulma just wondered what it would be like, with no one there but a small group of men for a private performance. Bulma wanted to make it perfect, so she came up with one word to describe how she wanted the choreography to go.

Shocking.

Re-edited: This is now the excellente version of Chapitre deux: The next chapter shall be far more different, than when it was originally. Alright? It's because, the next chapter is gonna be... some dreaming...and some flashbacking... so there. Have fun. Be good.

– Forever Dawning


	3. Acceptance

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_When you walk away…_

_You don't hear me say..._- - - - - -

&&&&&&&&&_Please, Oh baby, don't go…_

      "So simple and clean…"Bulma murmured to herself while packing a bag. They were going to be at the palace for the total of a week. Everyone seemed so happy and excited at the prospect of performing in front of Prince Vegeta; she didn't want to show her mixed feelings. She knew that if they found out she wasn't ecstatic about them going to the palace, they'd all stage something and say they didn't have to accept the invitation, and they'd tell Prince Vegeta they have something way important to do, blah, blah, blah. It wasn't that she didn't want to go, but something just made her feel strange when she thought of the Prince. Not an unpleasant feeling, just an out-of-place emotion she needed to sort out.

     When Bulma got everything together, she picked the invitation parchment back up, feeling the paper. It was smooth, like it was naturally made from feathers, but the paper was a soft yellow, the ink written with an educated hand. Of course it wasn't the Prince's writing, but it was nicely done all the same. 

"Bulma?" Chichi's voice broke the blue superstar from her whirling emotions within her mind. Smiling, Bulma turned around to the raven-haired woman.

"Yeah Chi?"

"You ready to go?" 

"Maybe,"

"What do you mean, Maybe?" Chichi sounded confused, and the beautiful waterfall of hair shook as Bulma laughed. 

"I guess I'm just a little nervous about it," 

"Yeah, we all are, just loosen up, everything will be fine,"

As the older woman turned to leave, the blue maiden muttered to herself, "I sure hope so,"

"What did you say?"

"I said: I think you're right, Chi," 

     The two performers chuckled, walking out of the bus with their luggage, whereas the others were already at, with their bags and packs. They were to wait here to either send back a letter of non-performance for Vegeta, but if they had decided to put on a private concert for the Prince's party, the Superstar's crew was to wait with their baggage the next day for a limo that would take them to the palace and get them settled in: that is what it said on the letter. So there they were, standing at the designated location awaiting for the stretched town car. The spot was in a little suburban town on the outskirts of the Palace's city. The sight was beautiful, with everything done in Greek architecture: from flowing, crystal clear fountains to the 'au natural' building that were Spartan-inspired.

     Bulma sighed and wondered how she missed all of this beauty, then became saddened at the thought. She had been too hasty in leaving her home planet, leaving everything behind when people had started to like her; and Bulma became the most popular singer in the Galaxy. It didn't seem too bad at first, however, this quick decision had made her oblivious to everything that was so dear to her, everything that she had admired even before the blue-haired girl's dreams had come true. She remembered the time when she first announced she was going away for the first time, her mother had pleaded with her to stay a little while longer. (A/n: Sry, no flash-back, I wasn't that inspired to write one, plus, I couldn't picture what her mother would say; as ditzy as that blonde is)

      The group were all knocked from their dream worlds a large limo came to a stop in front of them all, and out stepped a short man. Okay, man wouldn't be the best description, considering this man had a pink pig-tail and a large snout. In fact, his ears resemble somewhat like a pig's, as well as his feet….So we'll just call him pig-man for the time being. Well, the 'pig-man' stepped out of the car, with a driver's suit on-exception of shoes and that cute little hat they wear- and bowed just a little. "My name is Oolong, Madam, and today I shall be driving you to the Palace. Please, set all your belongings in the trunk and we shall be on our way," The performers stood there stunned, a pig-man was driving them?! Bulma first came out of the phase, and took her three pieces of luggage to the back, and the limo's trunk popped open. Goku was behind her and helped set them in, so everyone else could at least have a little room to put their bags and packs in following Bulma.

     Surprisingly, everything fit perfectly. Oolong bowed again and replied, "We shall now be on our way, Madam," Bulma felt her face grow hot, knowing the pig-man was speaking to her only, and it made the rest of the group feel left out. She noticed this in their stances and faces, and just shrugged helplessly at them, getting into the limo. The dear black Lincoln was a super-stretch model, and one of the best. Top of the line stereo with speakers, huge flat screen against on side of the car, a stylish mini-bar on the other, while the black leather seats were soft and recently cleaned. Bulma wouldn't have been surprised if the town car was actually brand-new: the palace had that kind of money to throw around. 

     When everyone piled into the Lincoln, Oolong started them on their way. Bulma became withdrawn to herself as the car-ride began, the others watching tv or listening to the radio on private headphones. No one seemed to notice her ominous mood. However, the blue-haired enchantress didn't mind, she needed time to think to herself. Just to wonder what the palace would be like, if the royal court was snobs, if the king and queen really loved each other, if the prince was as sexy as she heard…. Bulma smiled to herself, maybe this trip wasn't going to be so bad after all.

     She had dressed up as formal as she had in her suitcases filled with mostly cosmetics. A white skirt and lavender chemise, with flaring cuffs and a bit sheer: the skirt was white with tiny purple flowers embroidered randomly on it, with the skirt itself flowing to the floor and a slit coming higher than just a little above her mid-thigh. It was the best she had, along with white stiletto boots, Bulma thought she could pull it off. It was sort of an innocent-seductress theme, and the ocean goddess liked it. As the trip went into the night, finally they arrived at the palace, with everyone filtering out before the super-star. As everyone finally got out and waited for Bulma, she daintily let one boot out the car door at a time. 

     The Palace was bigger than she imagined, however the servants were less than friendly. The walls were deep red's, gold's, black's and blue's, all the colors of the royal family. Bulma was happy she didn't impose upon the family for wearing any of those colors, but the others weren't so lucky. Goku was always wearing orange and blue, Yamcha would wear red and blue hues, Krillin -orange and blue- like Goku, Chichi would wear blue and white, and 18 would don black and blue. The servants would have to wear a deep green or brown, thank god no one was wearing those colors. Someone might take them for commoners and command them to do something, better to be dressed as royalty than as peasants or slaves.

     Back to the palace. As the rest of the kingdom, it was Greek-inspired, with statures of famous people in white marble, large columns of limestone accentuating high ceilings or long hallways. Floors would be a black marble, with white veins of sandstone running through them. Tapestries and paintings hung in every room, none of them were famous people however, they were of gruesome battles or a beautiful piece of scenery on Vegeta-sei that would be retained forever. With the group growing weary, they stopped the tour for the night, and led to each of their rooms. Everyone had a specified room, but Chichi and 18 informed they would each be staying with Goku and Krillin. So at the last stop of Bulma's chamber, the man bowed and opened the large mahogany door soundlessly.

      Bulma nodded a thanks and stepped into the room, her baggage had already been laid away in the walk-in closet and her objects and trinkets of sentiment were randomly put on top of things. The ocean gaze first peered at the bed, which was a king sized canopy, with white marble posts and sheer linen barely obscuring the feathery comforter and pillows. There was a bathroom adjacent to her bedroom, which consisted of a large set-in bathtub and a shower head attached above, with four faucets on each side of the square pool. The walls of both rooms were a dark crimson, with the traditional black marble, but with veins of gold instead of white. Curtains were a beautiful black hiding spectacular views of the city. However, when Bulma opened one pair of curtains, she was amazed to find a balcony of limestone being supported by a column below. The view of that room was far more majestically surreal than any other, with the city vanishing to meet the large desert, then becoming a deep blue of a sea. 

     Bulma's breath was taken away, her tail shivering in delight at the dream-like view she was receiving, and didn't even notice when someone came to stand beside her, gazing with a twin pair of onyx orbs. 

"Like the view?" 

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$  $   $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$   $  $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Bet you liked that, huh? I bet you did, comon and say you did, there's no shame in that.

Read and Review! ~Forever Dawning


	4. Four Hours

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_When you walk away…_

_You don't hear me say..._- - - - - -

&&&&&&&&&_Please, Oh baby, don't go…_

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight*** 

_Ch 4: Four Hours_

__

__

"Like the view?" 

     At first, Bulma had been mesmerized with the man's voice; it was smooth and deep with a small trace of an accent. It lingered in your mind for moments after he said those few words, catching her off-guard. She gave him a dazzling smiled, "It is beyond perfect, my liege," then added, "Why did you come to see me?" The Prince was dressed in the royal attire as a Prince should be; However, Princes on Vegeta-sei were a bit different than Princes from other planets. Vegeta was wearing black sai-jin armor, outlined in a deep red. A blue insignia of the royal family's crest shown brightly on his chest in the center of the plated armor, while a navy blue cape hung on his back, the crest in the center of the sweeping cloak embroidered in gold. His pants were loose and a beautiful onyx, while his training boots were a bloody crimson. The Prince was decked out in all of his family's glory.

"I am just checking upon my guests to see if they had arrived safely into the palace and to their rooms," He said with amusement, Bulma found him to be saying he was just checking up on **her** rather than the whole group. Miss Superstar wasn't dissatisfied with holding Prince Vegeta's attention at the time. Seductive thoughts began to wander….

"Did you enjoy the tour?" Cutting out of her current fantasy, Bulma half-smiled and nodded.

"I forgot how beautiful Vegeta-sei is, my Lord," 

"One can never forget the memories of this planet, however," He replied, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. Bulma was surprised at the man's gentle-ness; she had always heard that the Prince was a quick-tempered and arrogant man, Vegeta could put up a good front though.

"I just came by to ask if everything was in order, and to tell you and your companions the feast is starting at 7:30," His voice held an edge of finality to it, so the blue beauty bowed briefly (A/n: ALLITERATION!) as the sexy, dark Prince walked away in his whole 'glory' outfit. 

       When she heard the door close behind him, the childish Bulma squealed in delight one last time at the view before going into her chambers once again. Setting out a regal outfit for herself, she went to the others rooms, yelling the time of the feast to each of them.

The Yelling and Conversations:

Goku and Chichi's Room:

Some rustling is heard behind the door, along with a few grunts and groans.

Chichi: Goku! Just pull it out! It's not that hard!

Bulma's eyes go wide at this.

Goku: I can't Chi! It's stuck! 

Chichi: Pull harder! It'll come out sooner or later!

Goku: Chichi…It's no use…

Bulma politely knocks on the door, Chichi opens I:30t a crack, looking out.

Chichi: Oh, hey Bulma, you need anything?

Bulma: Uh…umm…The Feast is at 7:30..

Goku comes and opens the door all the way, showing that both Chi and Goku are completely clothed.

Goku: When's the feast Bulma?

Bulma: 7:30, What are you two doing? Blushes while asking.

Chichi: Our luggage's lock won't come undone, and Goku is trying to pull it off.

Goku: I said blast the damn thing, if we don't get it open, we'll be late for the feast!

Chichi: No we won't, we have plenty of time, four hours to be exact.

Goku: You take three hours to get ready!

Bulma slowly closed the door, fearing for the 'wrath of Chichi' that Goku was bringing; going down to the next room, Krillin's and 18's.

Krillin and 18's Room:

Knocked on the door lightly, and at the first knock, 18 opened the door, smiling. 

18: Hey there Bulma! Have you come to check out our pad?

Bulma: I came to tell you that the dinner is at 7:30.

Krillin came to the door, horrified.

Krillin: That means it starts in four hours right??

18 and Bulma: Yes Krillin.

Krillin suddenly tugged 18 from the door and spoke to her gently.

Krillin: 18, we need to get ready.

18: Why? We have four hours.

Krillin: You take at least 4 hours to get ready!

Bulma sighed, closing the door. She wondered if all couples argued about that.

Going across the hall, up one room, the one beside hers, she came to Yamcha's room.

Yamcha's and ???'s Room:

As Bulma came to the door, she heard a feminine moan along with Yamcha saying some 'things' that were rather….yeah.

Instead of knocking, Bulma tried the door, finding it unlocked, she closed her eyes and opened the door.

Bulma: Yamcha, I just wanted to tell you that the dinner is at 7:30.

???: Oh my god! You're Bulma Briefs!!!!

Bulma closed the door on an angry Yamcha, and went straight back to her room.

Bulma's Room:

     She laid out a stunning gown, it fell to the floor, but was loose around the hips and legs, just flowing. It was a lavender color, and made of velvet. On one side, a split went up to her mid-thigh, and on the edges of the split's fabric, tiny leaves and vines crawled up to meet each other, intertwining at her hip, then making a big red rose. She had some 4" heels that were also lavender, that tied up her calves with silk ribbons. To top it all off, she had purple and diamond butterfly 'pins' to stick in her hair when she finished getting it done. The outfit would make her seem a beautiful and mystique wood nymph. 

Shocking.

*********************     **********************************        ******************************** ********************************* **********  *

Yeah, I know, it's been about a week. But man, I had some of the worst headaches ever, and I even have been getting enough sleep!!

_I guess it's that pair of evil brothers I have._

_It's hard being 16. But it's all for the car, babi!_

_Til' next time. ~Forever Dawning_


	5. The Feast

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_When you walk away…_

_You don't hear me say..._- - - - - -

&&&&&&&&&_Please, Oh baby, don't go…_

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight*** 

_.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^It's hard to let it go…_

Ch.5 The feast! 

     As she looked into the mirror, she agreed that it was a good pick for the feast that night. The lust-inducing superstar had her hair in a small bun, holding most of her hair back, but some still fell around her face in curls, and the butterflies were nestled sweetly in her hair. It made it look as if her hair was a hide-out for butterflies; not to mention her dress. After putting on the dress, she had accentuated it with a diamond choker, which had deep-purple stones randomly replacing diamonds in the necklace. Not wanting to mess with the beauty of the ribbons cascading down her up and down her legs from the heels, she left them bare. Bulma turned around once, examining all over, and nodded. Shocking.

      When she came out into the hall, Yamcha was already waiting, as well as Krillin and Goku. Bulma smiled to them, and the latter pair just nodded in silent agreement of the dress, while Yamcha-the horny bastard he is- just ogled her. The blue goddess just rolled her eyes and passed him on without a glance, all of the boys were in black tuxes. Goku's undershirt was a deep blue, Krillin's was a pale beige and Yamcha's was white. Each had a flower in their breast pocket, and when Bulma looked down, she smiled. Goku was wearing deep blue saiyan training boots, as was Yamcha. Krillin was wearing black boots of the same style, and when she looked up, they all smiled sheepishly. 

"You know Chichi and 18 are going to flip if they notice…" She commented on the shoes, smiling.

"Yeah, but mine coordinate with my shirt!" Goku pointed out.

"Goku…"

"Bulma! Please don't tell!!"

"You three act like little kids most of the time, I swear." Chuckling lightly, she agreed to say nothing of the shoes. "But, if they find out, I'm not even going to step up to defend you…"

     Half an hour later, Chichi came out of her and Goku's bedroom, while 18 also came out from the opposite door. They looked at each other, laughing. Either of them wore the exact replicated dress design, only different colors. 18 had a light yellow evening gown on while Chichi had a midnight blue one. Each of them wore a small rose in the same hairstyle-a pinned back chignon, the rose setting easily in the middle of their whirls and wisps of tresses. 18 had a peach rose, while Chi had gotten her specially dyed blue. However…

     5 min. later, Goku and Krillin stepped out of their bedrooms, wearing their dress shoes. As soon as Chichi and 18 had laughed over their dress design, they looked to the floor, immediately noticing the training boots. 

"It's as if you guys have laser sensors!" Goku said, amazed.

The two women just looked at each and shook their heads, sighing. "It's more like we saw you trying to sneak out of the room with them on, only minutes before had you been putting them onto your feet infront of us…" Chichi explained. Goofball 1 and goofball 2 had been taken to the bedrooms abruptly after that.

     Bulma looked down the hall, something catching her eye. A woman. A woman in a lime green dress, as if the bottom of the dress was just shreds of sheer fabric flowing from the waist down to the floor, was coming towards them. Yamcha smiled and said, "That would be my escort," The green-dress had a pretty face attached to it, though a bit dark in the upstairs apartment. Bulma smiled. That wasn't who had been with him earlier, when she had interrupted. The girl's hair was almost white, a bit lighter than 18's hair color. Her eye's, were a poisonous hue however, and Bulma thought that the girl might do something a bit different if Yamcha got serious with the blonde bombshell.

     When the girl finally made it down the hall, and taking her precious time at that, she introduced herself. Her name was L'ita and she was a Meldonian from the planet H'raka. She had no ki, but she could control the kinetic energy around her to make combustible balls of fire that were similar to ki. However, they weren't nearly as powerful. Unless in close range. Bulma was the only one who knew of this information however, for all the girl had said out loud was her race and name, giving a little background included.

     L'ita was a maid for the Queen and King, for she was renown for being an excellent cook, so she was put into chambers right beside theirs, in the royal wing. Prince Vegeta actually slept two doors down from her. The blue supa-star was very happy that the Meldonian Maid (A/N: mo' alliteration fo' ya!) was so genial in her informational mouth. After a few more minutes of happy-talk, they decided to go right on down the hall, and then Bulma remembered her purse. Lovely time to forget about her purse. She bade the others to go without her and she would catch up. Being that they were a little late anyway, the group did not object, and went on without the blue angel. 

     Searching her room, she didn't find it there, and after tearing up the bathroom, she finally found it hiding under a pile of clothes that she had worn the day before and hadn't given to the maid yet. When she walked out of the room, she looked up and down the hall stealthily, then took off her heels for the moment and ran down the hall. So far so good, until turning the corner and running into a rather silky brick wall. Falling out of the dazed state, the wall actually held her up while Bulma got her brain to stop moving. After her eyes stopped doing a dance inside her head, she noticed the royal emblem sown into a black and blue shoulder cape that the 'wall' was wearing. Then following a path up the black-plated chest, which had very nice form she thought, gazed into the face of the Prince. 

She suddenly looked down, bowing her head. "I'm sorry, your Majesty, it was just that I am late for the feast….As well as you I should think…" She glanced up, smiling, but then resumed a serious look, trying to mimic the dark Prince's face. He gave into a slight sexy smirk (A/N: I think I have the alliteration allergy, no joke.)

"It seems we are late, have you thought up an excuse already?" Prince Vegeta, playful? Bulma really thought she had heard stories from the wrong people about this supposedly 'stone-hearted man'.

"All I could come up with was, 'I forgot my purse' what 'bout you?" 

"Do you really need an excuse if you're the Prince of the Sai-jins?" He has a point there, but he's still a cocky and sexy-as-hell man.

"I suppose not, do you know which way to go from here?"

"In order for me to show you the way, I think you need to wear your full attire into the dining area, unless that was another part of your excuse," He peered down at her feet, her hands still clutching the heels feverishly.

"Yeah, the heels were preventing me to get good traction on this slick carpet, though it does tingle my feet," Bulma laughed at his partially grimaced scowl due to her comment. The blue wood nymph took the dark prince's arm after putting on her shoes, and they walked into the feasting hall together, Bulma bracing herself for people to become attracted to the scene of the two walking in together.

     She was surprised to find that no one but her friends and a few other people looked up from eating, but the King raised his glass and shouted to the duet entering. "And here is our guest of honor tonight! Miss Bulma Briefs! Singer and Performer Extraordinaire!" Everyone followed suit at the tables and cheered for a good couple of minutes, then went back to eating.

     Hunger came before Courtesy in the life of the Sai-jins. Bulma parted with Vegeta at the main table, she taking a seat by her friends, and Vegeta going to sit beside his father at the high end of the table. Looking over the table, she noticed there was a wide variety of things to eat, but then also noticed that Goku had overtaken most of it, and he had become territorial over his food. L'ita was sitting beside Yamcha, interestedly watching the rest of them eat while she slowly ate the rest of her first plate, it being her only one. Chichi was periodically wiping Goku's mouth, whilst she, 18 and Krillin ate diligently but courteously. 

     There was food all over the table, partially from Goku grabbing bowls and pouring the food messily onto his plate, but it all looked delicious in the same posture. There was spices to heat up the food, and leaves to cool them down. Meat and vegetables had been imported from everywhere for new and exotic tastes, including ylanses- a purple, apple-shaped fruit that held rich blood-red juices in it that was a native fruit in Maiisona.

     Bulma decided the best way to go was quickly and efficiently, but not as messy as Goku. Taking quick looks over at the Prince once in a while, she noticed he ate quietly and definitely not at the pace a normal sai-jin eats. He ate at almost the rate of Goku but had a regal and very clean way about it. He didn't even have to wipe his mouth after his meal was done. In total, Bulma-18-Chichi had each three plates of food, Yamcha-Krillin had five each, L'ita was the only person eating that had a single plate in the entirety of the feast. Goku had 27 plates, which compromised of a whole half table of food, and from what Bulma could tell, Vegeta had 8 plates of food. Everyone feeling full and energized, the Royal family led the way to the lounge and ballroom. 

      The group was the first behind the royal family, the two sections melding together, with Bulma stealing glances at Vegeta whenever she could.  Everyone flooding into the Ballroom and adjacent Lounge, everything was gold and red. Along with deep mahogany and other rich woods imported from places Bulma was too astounded to think of. Half the floor was carpeted in a dark crimson, and even in her heels she could feel the lushness of the floor, the other half was a newly waxed and cleaned dancing floor, made of a bright golden wood. Tables sat around the dancing area, while steps led up either side of the long room to bars made of the same bright wood. 

     Bulma eyed it over with a great taste of the rococo style that she had seen back on Chik-yuu. It had been a revitalizing era for Earth, and as far as she knew, it had done the humans some good. The King and Queen took places on the dance floor, followed by Goku-Chichi, 18-Krillin and L'ita-Yamcha. Vegeta went over to a pillar, leaning against it as Bulma eyed over the scenery once more, lingering on a specific column of bright gold that held a dark Prince against it. Vegeta was, in a small sentence, truly enthralling. Her ocean gaze was suddenly met with a pair of dark abysses and she felt her legs almost fall from under her, and between the time that her and Vegeta's eyes had met, and Bulma's legs had finally retained their solid form instead of the abrupt jelly filled ones, the Prince had drew nearer to her. 

"Do you care to dance?" His sexy smirk remained intact as the darkling young-prince gave another once over to the enchanting wood nymph.

Bulma first looked around, then raised her eyebrows. "Are you speaking to me?"

"Is there anyone else near you that also seems as appealing?" The prince was right, the nearest person was sitting down, and he was drunk as haggard who lived in the exiled lands of Vegeta-sei. The blue-haired sai-jin chuckled as she watched the man fall back in his chair, the carpet making it totally silent as the man just laid back in the chair, continuing to drink.

"I suppose not," Her eyes twinkled with a dark thought as she felt him grasp her hand lightly and take her to the dancing floor. At that moment, all Bulma wanted to do was run her hand down the Prince's nice, hard chest- all the way down to his nice, hard… 

Bulma spent the rest of the night dancing and talking with the prince, mostly about medial things, nothing significant. By half-time of the party, people were littering the red carpet and bars, passed out from being drunk, dancing a little too much, or knocked out from a small fight. When it was time for the party to retire, Bulma's group left with the royal family, Vegeta saying good-night to her and nothing else. That got the superstar a little shaken up, but just shook her head, thinking that the Prince was just being polite to her because she was the guest of honor for the night. Still….she couldn't get over the look he had given the Ocean-hued seductress when he was leaning against the pillar in the dancing room….

-Uh oh! I ish back! It has taken me terribly long to write this! About two weeks! Yeah, I haven't written in a looooooong time, but I have had lots of crap going on, and If I told you, it'd take up enough space to type another chapter, so we'll leave it at one thing about me:

_A guy whom I have liked for a very long time comes into my life at a promising moment, but can I handle it? (Sounds like a soap opera)_

_Well, about the fic. I could never abandon it, for I was locked in a room for four days with it, writing the beginning, then I got better, a lot better, towards the end. I think I've finally got into the mindset of the way Bulma is going to think. But remember people, not everyone is how they seem to be with this fic…._

_~Forever Dawning_


	6. Dreams of Reminiscence

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_You're giving me…too many things, lately…_

Ch.6 Dreams of Reminiscence 

Bulma looked out over her balcony, watching the waves lap at the shore in the still of the tranquil night. She wasn't truly gazing at the waves, because what she was actually seeing was a pair of black orbs, absorbing her soul and taking her body into a tight embrace. The blue sai-jin shook her head out of the fantasy, remembering the wonderful night she had. The Prince and her had danced the stars away, mesmerizing the audience-drunk and not alike- with their rhythm and synchronized steps of fate. It was as if she and Vegeta were intertwined to the music's destiny. However, when they had departed, the Sai-jin Prince leaving her with less than a hug, she was less than satisfied. Then she thought back to the dancing and smiled. It had been worth the night.

~*~*~
    
    _Never knew I could feel like this,_
    
    _Like I've never seen the sky before._
    
    _Want to vanish inside your kiss,_
    
    _Everyday I love you more and more…_
    
    ~*~*~
    
    Bulma slipped into a short dark blue camisole and silk boy shorts, going to her bed and lying under the sheets. She looked over the intricate ceiling painting and was amazed to find that she couldn't stop thinking about the Prince. She had left her Balcony doors open, keeping the curtains back and allowing the delicate beams of the half-full moon to stream in upon her room. She took no notice of the shadow watching her, the dark figure sitting upon her railing as if a sleek cat. This cat, however, was very different. Its 'fur' upon the crown of it's head shot up as if a single flame in the midnight sky. The ocean goddess closed her irises of waves and shifted into a deep sleep, still thinking of her Prince Charming. 
    
    ~*~*~
    
    _Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?_
    
    _Telling me to give you everything…_
    
    _Seasons may change winter to spring,_
    
    _But I love you until the end of time…_
    
    ~*~*~
    
    The figure moved. While the black shadow slid off the railing, still glancing up the sleeping beauty, Bulma dreamt of sweet remembrances of that night. There she laid, thinking back to when she had first connected with his hauntingly enticing look. She had shivered involuntarily on the spot, nearly fainting. Then, when he had asked her to dance, she had obliged willingly. Prince Vegeta had swept her off of her feet, leading the dance with wondrous charisma and flaunting ease. Bulma had felt as if she had been walking on air, nothing but a deep sky, surrounded by a black abyss. So much like the dark Sai-jin's eyes that had moved her that evening.
    
    ~*~*~
    
    _Come what may… come what may…_
    
    _I will love you until my dying day…_
    
    ~*~*~
    
    The dances had passed the time with ease, a few hours turning into a full night. Bulma had been so happy during those moments waltzing with the Royalty. She had seen all of her friends just as ecstatic about the dancing, though Yamcha had gotten drunk to the point of passing out, and L'ita had dragged him off with the help of another man to their room. To do god knows what, but even that had not darkened the sweet passion that the Blue-eyed Beauty had felt starting to blossom between herself and the Prince. Perhaps she had been mistaken however…
    
    ~*~*~
    
    _Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place._
    
    _Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace._
    
    _Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste._
    
    _It all revolves around you…_
    
    ~*~*~
    
    The black abyss figure was now standing before her bed, watching the slumbering princess, with waves of perfect hue in-likeness of crystal water falling from waterfalls. He gingerly touched her cheek, his onyx eyes taking in her flawless skin, feeling the addictingly soft flesh. Her dreams still holding her in blissful heaven, not allowing the twin stars of sky-color open to meet the darkened gaze of the shadow. Still, the thoughts of the man before her made waking the sleeping beauty impossible…unless…She was to be awakened by a kiss…
    
    ~*~*~
    
    _And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide._
    
    _Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side._
    
    _Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide._
    
    _But I love you until the end of time…_
    
    ~*~*~
    
    Bulma then dreamt of the time right before he departed with her, leaving themselves on friendly terms. The Princess of Waterfall-hair had wanted more, and the dark Prince had left her unsatisfied. She thought of what she had wanted to do with him, watching the scene roll by in her mind. She looked at it as if she was not in her own body. Prince Vegeta placed his hands gently on her hips, and craning his neck down ever so slightly, moved his lips against hers, letting her taste him slightly. The kiss lasted for but a moment, until Bulma opened her eyes, realizing that the kiss was not just a dream…
    
    ~*~*~
    
    _Come what may… come what may… _
    
    _I will love you until my dying day…_
    
    _Oh come what may… come what may… _
    
    _I will love you… _
    
    ~*~*~
    
    Bulma was gazing back into depths of black orbs so alluring, that they could have contained millions of galaxies with room to spare. With waves meeting darkness at last, the Prince of her dreams was now in her reality. She felt her lips respond to his kiss that had not ended yet, the moment suspended in mid-air. The kiss deepened, but then he pulled away, and he caressed her cheek once again, leaving the room without a word. Bulma was too shocked to respond, so she merely blew him a silent kiss as she watched him leave the balcony, taking to the air. 
    
    ~*~*~
    
    _Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place…_
    
    ~*~*~
    
    The once-sleeping Princess of Oceans, awoken by a Darkling Prince, cuddled back into her pillows, again dreaming. This time dreaming of a Prince with less than pure intentions…
    
    ~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    
    _Now, I know you liked that!!! Uh oh! The Prince and Bulma got some action in! Well, I hope you liked it, 'come what may' is one of the greatest love songs ever to be sung, especially in Moulin Rouge. I thought that was rather surprising at the end too._

_I must go now, I'll be writing the next chapter soon! ~Forever Dawning_


End file.
